


Keres

by Sadbhyl



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilah realizes exactly what Wesley is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keres

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published November 30, 2006
> 
> Written for prompt club in answer to eurydice's mythological challenge of Pandora.

She blamed Wesley.

He’d been traveling incognito all this time.

His body didn’t look like a box. He had been empty, a shell, waiting for her to come and fill him up with secrets and deceit, having her way with him when nothing else mattered to him.

His mouth never felt like a lock when she forced her way in, tongue fitting against his perfectly, his fine white teeth parting and shaping for her.

She had been the poisoned gift from the gods at Wolfram and Hart, sent to punish Angel for his transgressions against them, sowing the seeds of discord among his little band of wannabe heroes. Wesley had been the perfect place to start.

Except she hadn’t realized that he was the box. And when she opened him, she released the only thing he had left.

Hope.

Hope had made her fight for her life, and hope had brought her back, to him, to them.

And hope was what had gotten her killed.

Funny the things you think about when you’re pinned to a door by a knife through the throat, your life pouring down your neck as your enemy gloated over your death.

It turned out hope was her curse after all. And for that she blamed him…


End file.
